


The bear incident

by Escritora2Aliasfox



Series: my DDADDS headcanon [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cheesy, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: Cheesy and drama stuff, as close to the game style as I could put it.There's an incident at one of the cul-de-sac parties, and here's how far my character cares for Robert.If he's your daddy then this is your fic!(EDITED)





	The bear incident

As we get there, the Christiansen family greet us politely, like nothing had happened.  
That’s better than I was expecting, I guess.

The rumors have faded, but didn’t completly disappear, unlike the scratch in Joseph’s face. The entire cul-de-sac is here, and they seem polite at the very least.

Amanda goes to greet Daisy. I stay behind and take a look around.  
For once, Mary is carying her baby instead of a cup. I had never seen the little one. From a safe distance he seems as blonde and motionless as the others, still, it would be nice to get to say hi.  
Joseph walks away from her to chat with some of the neighbours. It’s my chance!

Is like being a politic ninja… or something.  
Mary greets me with one of her knowing, scary smiles.  
“Hi, Mary. And hi, baby. You must be Chriss”  
“Its Crish”  
“Right. Sorry. Nice to meet him, and nice to eh, see you. Um, yep”

We pull it smooth. As soon as Joseph looks this way I happen to be very interested in the snacks from the other side of the table, and Mary is smiling in some other direction.  
Mision acomplished! Now keep the score.  
I try a casual chat with Brian. He is so easy-going even if he heared those rumors, I think we can still go fishing some time. Maybe even keep our friendly-not so friendly competition. I can not aford to lose my mower to him!

As I chat with brian, I see Joseph heading Mary’s way. She sets the baby in a baby’s chair and he sets in the table yet another veggie plate. They don’t talk.  
I guess I’m overthinking stuff. Maybe I can tease brian to distract myself…

 

In that moment, someone screams at the Christiansen’s back garden, and everybody bolts. It all happens so fast.

Theres a fucking bear at the park. Its coming this way through the street and into the garden, towards the grill, …wich is right in the middle of the party, next to the table, and way behind me. CRAP CRAP CRAP!

In an instinctive reaction, pretty much everyone runs towards the house. This includes Joseph… who aparently doesn’t notice he knocked down the baby chair with the baby on it.  
Crish starts crying, Mary hurries to pick him franticaly.

Robert was runing with the others a few meters behind me. He runs while looking back. One with iron reflexes, he noticed she won’t make it in time. He actually turns.  
“Go go go run!” he shouts as he takles the animal, knife directed to its snout, just as Mary was geting up and runing to the house.

Robert can’t run to the house. He is wrestling a bear.  
I panic. It looks more like he is being mauled by a bear.

 

“ROBERT!” I run back outside. No time to think… but I need something to do… something. I take the fire poker from the grill, and run up to the animal.  
It is smaller than bears in movies, but still bigger than any dog, and way more intimidating.

I hit and poke feroceusly at its face, not strong enough to get him off Robert, but maybe yes to hurt him, to distract him off the man.

It kind of works. The bear stops mauling Robert, but doesen’t get off of him. It rets one paw on his chest and trows one at me, growling.  
I hear someone runing up to us. It’s Brian!  
Bless his competitive pride! He weilds a chair, shouts, and crashes it in the bear’s face.

Someone throws a rock, and now all three, Lucien, Amanda and Ernest are throwing rocks.  
This was the last it takes to convince the bear it is not worth it, and it finally starts backing up.

I try to drag Robert by the jacket but I am still holding the poker in the air. It is Brian who holds him under the arms and seemengly efforlessly drags him inside.  
Once inside and with the door shut, it is still all happening too fast.

 

Robert is awake, but he’s not speaking. Lying in the floor, bleeding, fast.  
Around him hover all of the neighbours, trying to think of what to do.  
I kneel over him, pressing the deep laceration across his collarbone with a cloth Craig handles to me, and just keep talking to him.

“Robert! Rob! Listen, buddy. Listen to me, Don’t die on me ok? Hold on. Its gonna be ok, you just look at me. Deep breaths, Rob, listen to me…!”  
But he is not responding. 

“hold his legs high! Press the wound!” says Craig  
And Mary “Someone plase call a fucking ambulance!”  
Finally, Brian has a good idea “There’s no time1 I’ll take him with the car”

“no!” that’s again Craig, finaly in think faster mode “mine’s bigger. Someone watch the kids”  
“Right!” 

 

Brian and Craig, the strongest in the bunch carry Robert onto Craig’s family car, While I keep pressing the wounds.  
River, Amanda, the twins and Daisy, together with the rest of the neighborhood are left behind.

Craig tells Brian to drive, and sits next to me. Becouse I am panicking, and he knows me well, and he knows.

“It’s okay, we’re almost there. Its gonna be fine, bro” he tells me, and I just kept talking to Robert. Holding him, pressing the wounds, looking at his scared, pain induced eyes.

 

Brian drives right into the door of the hospital and starts crying for help while still geting down from the car, and he and Craig help lying Robert in the stretcher.  
I don’t lift my hands of Robert untill an speciallist prys them off, and I run next to the stretcher untill a nurse stops me.

“please! Please, let me be with him!”  
“no, sorry I can’t do that”  
“But please, I need to…”  
“please, calm down and let the doctors do theyr job”

I am left in the aisle, breathing hard, eyes red, hands soaked in blood  
Helpless.

Craig and Brian walk up to me.  
The big guy lies a hand on my shoulder, and the even bigger guy passes his hands nerviously throu his face.

“Is gonna be ok, bro”

Brian and Craig keep the others informed of what is going on throu the phones and theyr daughters. Brian asked Daisy to talk to Amanda, and she understood when she was told her dad was very nervous and couldn’t talk.  
I am silently thankfull for that.

***

Damien aproaches Mary.  
“Im sorry for what happened. Are you and… Crish allright?”  
She is holding the baby so close. Not letting go for one second since the incident.  
“…well, a bit terrified but otherwise fine, I guess”  
“I wish I could do something more…”  
“It is alright. We all run. It was the natural thing to do. You were closer to the door and inside when it happened”

She doesn’t mention it. No one does. No one would blame Joseph for what happened.  
He knoked the chair without noticing. He run like everyone else. Others went back becouse they just happened to be closer or less startled.  
No one would blame him. …but this won’t help his already decaying popularity.

***

I sit still a long time. Saying nothing, lookig at my hands. The blood slowly turns dry and leaves them cold. It’s not until a nurse comes along, and tells us that Robert is stable, that I finaly start feeling less tense. I let go a deep breath, and feel less preasure in my chest.

“Hey, they are gonna put him in a room so you can see him, bud. Go wash your hands. We’re right here”  
“Yes, I’ll call the others and tell them the good news!”

Craig offers me a calming smile, and Brian a wide, warm one.  
Finally I nod, and get up.

The blood proves difficult to wash away, specially with the icy cold water of the hospital bathroom. I have to soap up both arms up to the elbow a couple times.  
Its like its never coming off. It’ll stay even if it isn’t visible anymore. …it would make a cool tattoo.

Meanwhile, I get the chance to mentalice to go see Robert.

 

Craig and Brian let me go in first. I walk up to the bed slowly, like in a dream. I´ve never seen Robert like this.  
I’ve seen him being vulnerable, but right now he is pale, half asleep. Covered in bandages and gashes and lying in a white bed, with white sheets, in a white room. A bag of blood hanging above him, a monitor on the other side…

Robert opens an eye, and takes air to say “hi”  
“Hey”  
“… don’t call me Rob again”

I break into a fit of weak laughter. I can’t find words as I carefully take his hand and sit by his side, trying to hold all of my emotions back.

***

I take care of Robert as he heals. He is grumpy, but quite optimistic. He will keep complaining with grunts as he lets me do.  
He is doing very well considering he can’t move that much for a long while.  
He’s got some broken bones.

Amanda lightens the situation with sincere jokes.  
“imagine the cool stories he will make around those scars… he won’t need them, he fucking wrestled a bear, like, for real!”  
“language, kiddo. Even when fighting a bear I believe his pride is still hurt for having lost”  
“Hey, having friends who will help you fight a bear is something to be proud of”

I smile. That’s true.  
Speaking of wich, Mary comes visit often. She says its either to bring him his dosis of alchohol or to torture him by drinking in front of him.  
Now for real. She is finally leaving Joseph. This was not his fault, but it was still the straw that broke the camell’s back.

Robert’s daughter, Val, comes to see him and I leave them alone. She seems afected but also happy that he’ll be fine.  
The other guys in the cul-de-shack come visit too. Seems like facing an angry bear for a baby and a friend gives you points.

 

I was worried for it is nearly time for Amanda to leave, and Robert is still not healed, and he is worried too. He doesn’t want to be a burden (or doesn’t want to be taken care of) But I insist. 

“when you are feeling better, you can take me mosnter haunting. It will be easy after this” I do have a lot of fun with him.

Bedsides, I took Amanda aside and asked her if she was okay witht he situation.  
She smiled.  
‘I’m actually glad you won’t be too lonely when I’m gone. you had me worried when the whole… yatch fiasco happened”

I wonder how much did she hear of that. I gave her a more simplified version… as simple as I could put it.  
Nevermind. After all that’s happened, Im not so anxious for her going to college anymore.


End file.
